Packing
by kialajaray
Summary: I've had seven years to try and get Arnold, now it's your turn.


**This wasn't the story that I had originally intended on publishing next but it came to me as I was trying to go to sleep last night and I had to write it. It didn't come out the way that I wanted but I'm satisfied with the result.**

* * *

"Helga, I know that we aren't the best of friends but I think that I should tell you that I believe that you are making a mistake," Lila said as she watched the girl continue to pack the last of her clothes and put them in a suitcase.

"You've already told me this. Multiple times," Helga said to the red head, not looking up from the small pile of clothes she was folding.

"It's just that everyone will miss you ever so much and-"

"And I will _ever so much_ miss everyone too," Helga mocked. "But I've made up my mind to leave."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mock me," Lila said with a hint of anger.

That caught Helga's attention and she finally looked up at Lila. "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "But I've decided to leave and I've already said goodbye to everyone. Please don't make this any harder than it is already."

"I'm not trying to," Lila said, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "But do you realize all that you're leaving?"

Helga gave a humorless laugh at Lila's words. "What I'm leaving," she asked sarcastically. "I've lived in this room my whole life. Ten years, and the only thing that's worth taking with me are my clothes."

"What about your parents? Won't they-" Lila stopped short at the look that Helga gave her.

"My parents? Even Stevie Wonder can see how much my parents don't care. You want to know what he said to me when I told him that Olga wanted me to live with her?"

Deeping her voice to imitate her father, she said, "Your older sister is wonderful Olga. Fresh out of college and willing to take on an eight year old. You should try and be more like her Olga, your sister's absolutely amazing."

"Helga," Lila started but Helga shook her head.

"My whole life my dad's called my Olga. He doesn't even know how old I am. My mom's always drunk unless Olga is in town. Neither one of them cared that I was leaving. All they cared about what such a good deed Olga was doing. Trust me, they aren't a reason to stay."

"What about Phoebe," Lila argued. "You're her best friend and she's yours. What about that?"

"Phoebe has you and Gerald, once they realize it, and everybody else. Sure she might be sad for awhile but she's going to be just fine without me," Helga said, turning back to her clothes.

"What about Arnold," Lila asked and saw Helga stiffen. She knew how much that had to hurt Helga to think about but she needed to make her see that leaving was the worst possible thing that she could do.

"He's the main reason why I'm leaving," Helga said, once again returning to folding her clothes and shocking Lila.

"Why? Why would _he_ be the main reason why you're leaving? If anything I would think that he would be the reason that you stay."

Taking a deep breath, Helga said, "Head over heels, hook, line and sinker, over the moon, loop to loop, in love with the boy doesn't even come close to how I feel about him."

"If he means that much to you then why are you leaving him?"

"Arnold's my life. I _have_ to leave."

"I don't understand," Lila said, trying to comprehend what Helga was saying. Her words and her actions were doing two _completely_ different things.

"We're ten years old," Helga told Lila. "There's nothing, especially not a boy, that should be my whole life. Unrequited love is probably doing a serious number on my self esteem and if I want any chance at being normal then I need to make a clean break. Besides, you'll finally get a fair chance with him."

"Helga, this isn't about-"

"I'm sorry to keep cutting you off," Helga apologized. "But its ok. Do you like him?"

"We're talking about you, not me," Lila said, trying to divert the question.

"I think that you do," Helga said with a genuine smile. "Not many other girls would have kept my secret. Especially since you like him too. Me leaving will be good for a lot of people. I've had seven years to try and get Arnold, now it's your turn."

Lila sighed in defeat. One thing Helga was known for was her hard headedness. She had made up her mind to leave Hillwood and there was no use in trying to stop her.

Turning to Helga, Lila hugged her. "Even though we've had an unconventional friendship to say the least, I _will_ miss you Helga."

Helga hugged the girl back. "I'll miss you too. Take care of him for me, alright?"

Before Lila could respond, Helga gently pushed her away. "Alright, let's not got all mushy and girly. Make yourself useful and help me pack the rest of my clothes."

* * *

**Ok, I would love it if you would tell me what you thought. Like I said I like to write different interactions and I know that there are plenty with Helga and Lila in the fandom, I've never written one so I wanted to give it a shot. This wasn't the original Helga Lila story I planned on writing but I still might write that one. Review if you would like to and hopefully I might have something else up soon. **


End file.
